Graffitied
by 38Surreptitious
Summary: "They said that I would be fine. They were wrong." Kat has lived her life in absolute terror. She has no idea why life is like this, and she has resided in an orphanage for as long as she can remember. One day, she is taken in by an older man, but he is not what he seems. VergilxKat and eventual Dantherine Rated T for abuse in story and language
1. Entry One: Write With You Later

A/N: I do not own DmC: Devil May Cry. I do not profit off of their characters. I only profit _with knowledge. _I own Quinn, whom is Kat's best friend and is mentioned only a few times in Entry Three. Please R&R after reading each chapter! Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy or not-so-busy schedule to read this little fanfiction I've put together!

Today, many different adults and families came over to the orphanage. I hoped that I would go with a nice family who would treat me as a daughter. I grabbed my spray paint can full of red paint and sprayed a heart on the wall. The other adults gazed at me with such disgust that I thought that I was going to cry right on the spot, feeling the water pooling in my bluish grey eyes. I pulled my hood over my short, brunette hair and rocked back and forth on my bed, arms stretched around my denim/bare legs, since I was wearing Capri's at the time.

I kept spraying the heart and filling in the empty shape with color until I felt like it was vibrant for the other families to see. I wanted some form of acknowledgement, like, _Oh, look at that little girl! She's so talented! We would be so lucky if she came home with us!_ Actually, I hated this place to death. It felt like a dog pound. The adults would come look at us like we were the mutts of the world, instead of the pedigrees that they wanted. I was special. I was an artist. Why couldn't _anyone_ see that? I didn't even have any friends in the orphanage. I wanted out, _now_. Tears wouldn't get me anywhere, though. I sat up in my bed, displaying my heart. I need love. Who _will be my next family?_ A man spotted me, and I felt a jolt in my actual heart. _Will he be my father?_ I thought excitedly, moving over more for him to see my graffiti heart. The lady watching over us-the warden, as I like to call her-rushed over to me. She was wearing a black and white dress, like a maid's outfit, and her blonde hair was pulled in a neat bun. She was pretty, but her expression was sour.

"Kat! Not again! Oh, I'm so sorry, sir, you don't have to deal with this girl," she apologized, for _me_. My blood boiled. What I didn't realize were a couple things: a) my graffiti was opening a portal, b) that man was a demon who wanted my power, and c) he wanted to take me home.

"Not at all, I would like to purchase her, actually," the man told her. Now, my blood was to a crisp. _I'm not property! Treat me like a human!_ Little did I know that he would, and it would be my worst nightmare.

"Of course! Right this way, sir, and you will own Kat from now on." _I'm not a pet! I am a human girl!_ I was getting more ticked off by the second. I didn't want out anymore. I wanted in. But no, he kept dragging me by the hand. He didn't care that I was squirming from his touch. I stopped fighting after a while. My attempts to escape were futile. _Innocence _is futile.

"Kat is officially yours, sir," the lady smiled at him and I. _This sucks,_ I concluded. That was only the beginning, though.

"Into the car," the man became belligerent. I didn't nod or protest; I just climbed into the black van. He started the car and drove off. I felt more afraid than ever.

"You will be valuable to me," he chuckled. Shivers ran up my spine, and I felt so scared that I could throw up. I am half tempted to shove my finger down my throat, to rid myself of this vile feeling. Now, he's taking me out of the car, so I have to write later.

Goodbye,

Kat


	2. Entry Two: Cowering Alone

I don't have much time to write, but this is important to jot down. At most, I have an hour. Afterwards, I have to escape. After my new father forced me out of the car, he told me to go in the corner of the living room. I did as I was told, still shaking with fear. Before I knew it, a bellow was heard.

"Stay put, this won't hurt _a bit,_" he lied to me. I cowered in my corner as he lashed me with a belt and his own bare hands even. The belt was painful enough, but I found out about the demon's pure strength fairly quickly.

"Feel that pain! You reckless idiot! You will never be out of my sight again!" His red eyes flashed dangerously, and I began to whimper. I never cried, though. I just whimpered from the pain, not daring to make any other emotions. _Numbness, focus on numbness,_ I reminded myself. I suddenly remembered my paint can. As I reached for the small can in my pocket containing black spray paint, he slapped my hand away. "You're not going _anywhere,_ my pet," he guffawed, taking my hand and dragging it away from my pocket violently.

"Please! Stop!" I protested, feeling the tears. _DON'T CRY!_ I screamed at myself. I failed myself, though. He just kept on hurting me. _Why, God? Why am I with this demon who wants nothing more than to hurt me?_ After a few more punches, which may have broken my ribs, he threw me into a bed. "No more," I cried out. "_No more!_" He smirked maliciously and walked away, leaving me to sob into the sheets covered in dried blood, _human_ blood. "He's a murderer," I repeated to myself. "A real murderer." I rocked back and forth, trying to feel safe again. Suddenly, I found myself in another world, perhaps a _dimension._

The bed was no longer covered in red blood, but in black. My demon father didn't see me, but the demon was a _human_, wearing a red turtleneck and jeans. He was no longer the soul-sucking demon that beat me down to a pulp, left to die, please, just _die._ After thirty minutes of exploring this new world, I was back in the bed, back to the real world. _I'm crazy, no, wait, I'm not crazy. Which is it?_ I didn't know anymore.

Now, I am in the bathroom with this journal, writing until my hand cramps up. My foster father is waiting for me at the dinner table, most likely eating those souls. And _I'm_ supposed to eat these innocent souls? No thank you! He's getting suspicious, so I better stop. I don't want to get hurt again.

Goodbye,  
Kat


	3. Entry Three: Praying

After another beating last night that may have broken at least one rib, I went back to that place, where nothing hurt anymore. No, I didn t cut myself, not like another girl in the orphange, Quinn. I just...Transported.

After another beating last night that may have broken at least one rib, I went back to that place, where nothing hurt anymore. No, I didn't cut myself, not like another girl in the orphange, Quinn. I just…Transported.

Later on, I found myself in the orangish dimension. I paced around when I finally found an abandoned alley. I thought that I was the only one there. "Come on, Kat, keep pushing yourself," I told myself as I started to feel dizzy._ You are **stronger **than this. You can last longer, and you are braver. _These words were condescending lies that could never be. I was never strong. I was never going to outlast a demon, and I have never had a stroke of bravery. With one glance, I saw a silver-haired teenager, probably older than me by three, maybe four years. He wore a black coat, black pants, and sheathed a katana. When he looked in my direction, I grew afraid. HIs eyes were almost red, yet harnessing something human…What _is_ this person? Human? Demon? Angel? _What?_ He kept looking at me, but he wasn't glaring, nor gazing…Just staring. It unnerved me. And with that, I returned to my bed, where pain awaited me, especially a migraine. I had a blade to my left, and Advil to my right. I knew that this would have to happen someday_._

"Hello, Kat," my demon foster father greeted me cooly. I sat there in my bed, in silence. "Greet your father!"

"H-hello F-father," my voice wavered. "How are you this evening?" He smirked at me.

"In the corner, _now!_" he commanded with such ferocity that I wanted to cry. _I'm doomed. Is he finally going to kill me today?_ I prayed. I prayed that he would end my torment, but no, he just kept punching, slapping, kicking me. Afterwards, he threw me off to the side, left to die, again. "Get up and go to bed. You disgust me." he spat on my chest and stormed off to his own bed. Limping, I crawled against the splintering wood, cuts and wood lining my knees. I was wearing shorts, only down to my mid-thighs. It sickened me to know that I was crawling, _crawling_.

"Let me die, God. Please, just let me die," I sobbed, the crying racking and jerking my body all around. It rattled my broken ribs, hurt my heart, and reminded me of how pathetic I am. "There are many worse off than me. I could be…" _Don't think about that, Kat. Quinn was, but you won't be._ I hoped, prayed to God that I would find solitude, _pride_, sense. In the end, I just wanted to feel numb. I could hear laughing in the back of my head. _I'm insane. I **must** be insane. Nobody else sees these demons but me._ I stayed up until three in the morning, racking my brain. It's three thirty right now, and I should probably retire for the night before _he_ finds out. I want to keep writing, though. I want to write until my hand cramps up. It's the only way. I am never going to scar myself, not after my best friend did.

Good night,  
Kat


	4. Entry Four: No Solution

It's been a year since I forcibly moved in with my foster father. He has broken my left wrist, nearly all of my ribs-enough to stay alive and endure more torture-and a finger on my left hand as well. I am in my room, the only place for solitude. Other than Limbo, I soon have learned from someone in the dimension. They don't have the silver hair like that man I saw once, but they are missing one eye, which is pretty hard to believe. His name is Phineas, and he is a demon, but a prisoner. I feel sorry for him, considering that demon prison must be much worse than our state-of-the-art Alcatraz ever was. He told me to open my mind to a brighter path. However, I'm a huge pessimist and really doubt that there is light in my father's house. Hmm, I shouldn't really call him "Father," either.

"Katherine! Can you spare a moment?" he asked me the other day. I nodded feebly and walked over to him. _Will he beat me? Will he scold me? What am I supposed to do?_ He just patted me on the head, which hurt from the night before and others.

"Ow," I whimpered under my breath. He smiled a sickly sweet smile and kept patting me on the head.

"You are doing well in school. In fact, if you keep these grades going, you could be a straight A student by the time you enter high school," he congratulated me. I glared at him. Something is up his sleeve. _Am I missing an assignment? What is going on?_ He slapped me on the cheek which didn t sting so much anymore. "You can do better, Kat! Go to your room and practice your algebra! You have an A!" he spat in my face. I nodded again and mumbled.

"Yes sir, thank you for reminding your daughter of her failure," I limped to my bedroom and kept solving impossible math equations. After my twentieth equation, I came to a conclusion. "There is no solution." I wasn't talking about my equation; I was talking about my life. _What?_ a voice in the back of my head hissed. "There is no solution!" I shouted at myself. "I am stuck in this house until the day that I die! I can never escape! _There is no solution!_" I started to sob in what seemed like forever. My punishment for getting a B on a petty quiz was no emotion for three weeks. Those three weeks were torture, pure torture. "How can you force someone to not show any emotion? That's impossible!" I had screamed at the time. I could not comprehend. I could not come to a solution.

"Are you finished? Finish up, stupid girl, I haven't got all day," the demon roared. I walked out of my room and handed him the equations.

"Are these correct, sir? I checked them just to make sure," I asked him. _Let me off this hook!_ my brain screeched. _In a little bit,_ I promised to myself. My foster father nodded and grabbed me all of a sudden.

"You are dismissed! GO! You have shamed me enough for one day!" He threw my frail, skinny body onto my bed. _Don't, don't,_ I pleaded silently. _Please stop breaking me! I prefer the taste of the ground over this life any day!_

"Yes sir," I responded with no edge in my voice. _Do not fight back._ I sprayed a pretty design on the wall, the shade of the sketch being a white. No black, no red. He already reminded me enough of failure. _Now, let's escape. _With that, I disappeared into my only hope: Limbo.

I will write with you later. For anyone who is reading this:

SAVE ME,

Kat


	5. Entry Five: Silver Locks

I have returned from Limbo, and I am writing in the bathroom again. The demon I have to call my father has more innocent souls for me to eat, and I've settled with faking an illness, snacking on a granola bar, and writing in the bathtub. So, here we go.

I finally saw the silver haired man. His name is Vergil, and he is, as I suspected, seventeen, three years older than me. He was wearing the same coat, the same trousers, the same everything. I'm kind of scared of him, but in a sense, I trust him as well. It's hard to explain. He has the red-tinted eyes of a demon, but Vergil also possesses the soft interior of an angel. _What is he?_ I keep asking myself, but it's no use. He won't tell me.

"Are you afraid?" His voice was warm and velvety, and-_Oh my God_-smooth. _Oh, God, he's reading my mind! I better tell the truth and get it over with._

"Um, kind of," I admitted. He smiled a sad smile._ At least he isn't sadistic._ I straighten the hood on my hoodie and smooth out my really short shorts. Sure, it doesn't help with dress code, but here, I don t really care.

"Will he let you live?" he asked me. My eyes widened in fear. _He's in my mind. GET HIM OUT! GET HIM OUT!_ That comment caused me to leave Limbo, back to a cold, heartless life.

Now, I'm sitting here, racking my brain about all of this. _What is he? Why did he ask me that question? How can he know?_ It's confusing me and hurting my brain.

"Katherine! Dinner!" My father is yelling from the dining room. _No, no, don't go out there, Kat. It's not safe. **Nothing** is safe._ I didn't even know if _Limbo_ was safe or not.

"Coming!" I call back, and this is where I end my entry. At least I finally know that guy's name. Vergil Could he be my savior?

Goodbye,

Kat


	6. Entry Six: Virility

It is midnight, and I should really be in bed right now, but I need to write. I've been trying to figure out how demons have such control, but I finally understand, now that Vergil has told me.

I was strolling through Limbo when I found a factory. After entering a sector, Vergil revealed himself. He was wearing a dark blue cloak and black long-sleeve shirt and pants, also carrying that katana with him.

"This is where the secret ingredient thrives," he explained to me, while still being vague. I just nodded and kept walking. "Have you heard of the soft drink Virility?"

"Yes," I agreed. "What about it?" He shook his head.

"Do you know the ingredients? All of them?" I shook my head and kept walking until I found a demon sleeping. I nearly screamed, but Vergil put his hand over my mouth. _Demons hurt. Demons lie in wake. Demons will scar me._

"Do not be afraid, Kat," he whispered into my ear. "That is just Succubus, the secret ingredient." I nodded mutely, walked out of the demon's earshot, and shouted.

"What!? You mean to tell me that Succubus is _involved_ in this!?" Vergil bobbed his head up and down quickly.

"Yes, the demons spike it. It's their way of controlling their subjects, merely intoxication at its worst." I couldn't believe a word, but I had to.

"How can you be taking this lightly!? This is insane!" Vergil examined his sword and slid it back into its sheath.

"It's the truth. I have lived with it. Now, it is your turn." On that note, I sprayed an ancient symbol on the floor and stepped into it.

"Wait! Kat! What is tha-" I had already left before he could ask his question fully.

Now, I am racking my brain, searching for answers. _Why does Succubus play such an important role? Why? It doesn't make sense_! It doesn't, and I hear Father's footsteps. I may die if he finds me.

Godbye,

Ka

A/N: Those last three errors were intentional. Kat is in such a rush, remember?


	7. Entry Seven: It's Okay

I have time for this. It's okay. I am safe right now. I am at school, finally. Father registered me, and I can finally breathe again. I am at high school now, a freshman. However, normalcy hasn't returned to me. I am still the broken-boned, beat up girl that everyone knows. There is no sign of Vergil here, or anyone I know for that matter. I've been trying to make friends, but it s harder than ever, now that I can hardly walk.

"Hey! Are you Kat?" I nodded at the blonde girl who was waving at me. I pointed to myself. _Me? _She nodded and motioned me over.

"You seem awesome!" _Me? _She laughed. "You don't talk much, do you? I'm Annabelle, and I'm a freshman. I'm assuming that you are as well?" I nodded vigorously. She laughed again. _Is she laughing **at me?**_

"I'm not laughing at you. You're just funny! Anyways, from now on, I'm going to be your best friend!"

"Thank you!" I thanked her graciously. Annabelle whispered to me.

"I'm the Vault for several different people." I looked at her quizically.

"What's a _Vault?_" I wondered aloud. Annabelle pointed to her head.

"You see this?" I nodded. "_This_ is a mind full of broken dreams and drowned out screams. I'm a poet and didn't know it! Anyways, as the Vault, I take those dreams of yours and lock them up tight! You vent, I listen, and I never tell a soul!"

"What's venting?" I asked her. Her eyes widened.

"You've never had a friend before?" I shook my head, letting my bangs hide my eyes, most likely outlined with tears. She _tsk-tsked _and explained it to me. "You have deep, dark thoughts, right?" I nodded warily. "Well, a _Vault _listens to those thoughts, and the other person explains what's been on her mind. _That _is venting."

"Oh!" I finally figured it out. Annabelle grabbed my hand as the bell rang.

"You're in 6th Hour Honors Literature, right? Well, I am, too! Let's goooo!" I carried my books, and we laughed together. _My first real friendship, how will this turn out? _

Father gave me the proper treatment so no one would ask questions. It is the end of the school day, and I need to tell you about my day no, wait, NO! Crap, I don't have time! _I don't have time!_

I am back, and more terrified than ever. Father had time to beat me This is my worst nightmare. He isn't using just his fists anymore. He is using his demon collaborators to punch me, slash me, to break me even further. "NO! NOOOOO!" I scream out, and I realize that I am in bed. The nightmare was a memory of my past. It is fleeting. It is gone. I need to go get a glass of water. If Father finds me, I will break even more. This place will never be my home. I need to escape to Limbo. Perfect timing, too. My hand is cramping up. Let me go get the spray paint.

Goodbye for now,  
Kat


	8. Entry Eight: Save Me

It's been a year since I last wrote in here. Things get busy when you're dying inside. Annabelle and I have had a great friendship, and she is bringing me back to life. However, she's always really busy as well. I'm no longer in Limbo. I am back, back where I am supposed to be, in the bathroom, writing. Father is still at the dinner table, where he is eating the souls of other innocent human beings. I couldn't watch anymore, so I ran away to the only place where I can feel numb.

My visit. In a word? Opening.

"Hello, Kat," Vergil greeted me, swinging his sword at the demons surrounding him. I gasped.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked him, holding my spray paint. After the demon massacre, he shook his head. Suddenly, he snatched the can from me.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded. I wrinkled my forehead.

"Do I really have to tell you the ingredients?" Vergil laughed, shaking his head again. He placed the sword back into its sheath.

"No, you don't, but what is the concoction?" My eyes became downcast as I answered his silent plea. _Why are you here?_

"It's to get me to Limbo. I have to escape somehow." I became broken, somber. Mirth left me the day that I arrived at that Godforsaken house I have to call a home in front of him. A tear began to slip out. Vergil saw my face and cringed. For what reason, I'm not sure.

"Why do you stay there?" he asked me. I shook my head sadly.

"There is no other way. If I am caught away from him, the punishment is great. He is using me, like a demon would. He _is_ one." I was full-on sobbing now. I couldn t help it. No one ever asks me to open up to them. As I kneeled, a wound began to open.

"AAH!" I screamed, sobbing. "Dammit, it hurts so much! Make it stop!" I begged, screamed, cried until I couldn't screech anymore. He put a hand on my knee, closing up the wound. My eyes widened.

"Wh-wha-h-h-how-"

"Don't ask questions, Katherine. I am here now. No need to worry any longer." I rammed right into his chest, letting every sob tear me apart. I worried. _What if **I** am tearing **him** apart?_

I have to get going. Father should know by now that I am not taking care of business in here.

See you in a year,

Kat


	9. Entry Nine: Spawn

There is way too much on my mind. I have decided to write in here until about three in the morning. Then, I will sleep in tomorrow, perhaps in Limbo.

I was beat up horribly last night. Father told me that I was failing my Honors Literature class, which was a lie. I feel that he is looking for excuses to beat me. Not only did he use his minions, but there were these Witches that about shredded me to pieces, until he stopped them. He hasn't even used me to get to the portal, which is illogical. He wanted me in the first place to open the portal, right? I'm not even sure anymore.

I can't really talk about any of this with Vergil, or else he will get hurt. I don't even know what he is, but it scares me. I know that I can trust him, but how much can I trust him?

Today, I also "vented" to Annabelle about my situation at home. She didn't look at me like I was insane, even though I mostly likely am. If only I had a certificate. I just want someone to tell me what kind of crazy I am.

I'm hoping to stop by Limbo tonight, the only place where I feel okay. Even high school is hard for me because one of the jocks got a hold of my sketchbook.

"What are these, Kat? Is the little emo bitch cutting herself?" Patrick, the worst of them, hissed, slamming me into a locker.

"N-no, I'm not. They're just demons," I mumbled, but he wouldn't even listen to me. (A/N: I can only imagine what kind of bullying Kat went through...)

"You're pathetic," he spat on me, leaving me leaning against a locker and having a panic attack. I shook all over, sweat beads dripping across my forehead in seconds.

"Not again," I whispered to myself, finding one of the demons in the hallway. He wore a jersey and shot a sinister look at me.

"Get over here!" It was Patrick. He was a demon. He knew my dirty little secret. Pretty soon, everyone would.

"You're so pathetic!" He hissed, lunging for my throat.

"Vergil!" I screamed on instinct. Before I could do anything, I found black blood splattered on me. The panic attack ended, leaving me in maroon blood. Everyone stared at me.

"Holy crap! She killed him!" Another one of Patrick's cohorts gaped at me in disgust.

"Call the police!" One of the brunette ditzes shrieked, reaching for her cell phone.

"I can explain!" I shouted. "He was a demon!" I found cloth on my mouth, soon realizing that it was the velvet of Vergil's jacket.

"Let's go!" He shouted, carrying me in bridal style. After what felt like an hour of being carried, we were in the middle of a field. He gently set me down and took a look at my wrists.

"It's not what it looks like. I'm not cutting, I swear," I whimpered, preparing myself for harsh words and even more scars outlining my veins. Instead, I felt awkward arms circling me. "Wh-wh-why are you hugging me?" I wondered, not wanting him to pull away. He didn't.

"You looked like you could use a hug," Vergil murmured, holding onto me with a death grip. "Did your father do this to you?" I nodded, the tears coming.

"He did. He figured that if he cut my wrists that I would be affected at school. He-he was right," I just scoffed at myself. "He was frickin' right. I really am pathetic, Vergil. I don't know why you're wasting your time with me," I looked away, stuck with shame. I couldn't even will myself to walk away. This was who I was. I hated myself so much.

Without any other words, he put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His cold, blue eyes pierced into my own.

"You're worth it, Kat. I'm not wasting my time," With that, his lips crashed down onto mine.

"Vergil," I surrendered.

For hours, we discussed how screwed up this world really was.

"You can handle the truth, right?" He asked me. I nodded. "Good, because I'm the spawn of a demon and angel,"

"Nephilim, you mean?" I had heard about them, but I did not know that they still existed. He nodded.

"They believe that my brother, Dante, is the only one. I want to form a corporation, devoted to wiping out the existence of demons. I also have a special job for you."

Later that day, Father asked me how my day was. Does he know? I asked myself, hoping that he didn't.

"It was fine, Father. Thank you for asking," I wiped my mouth with a napkin, now tainted in maroon blood. Wait, was I drinking the blood of an innocent!?

"Wonderful. Eat up. You have a busy day ahead of you," he noted. I put down my fork, the silver clinking against the porcelain of the perfect plate. This plate was meant to be utilized in another household, not the likes of demon's mansion.

"What do I have to do?"

"Don't you know? We're hunting down the Nephilim, the spawn of Eva and Sparda, tomorrow."

Now, I'm worried that the demons will find out about Vergil. Oh, it's two in the morning. I need to get some sleep before I'm caught.

Good night,  
Kat


End file.
